


Respite

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nick thinks of everything, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could both use some practice in relaxing and looking on the bright side anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [character table](http://dazzledfirestar.dreamwidth.org/147681.html) for avengers_tables on LJ, prompt: happy.

“Hope you didn’t have plans for this trip that included leaving the cabin.”

Nick sighed and deigned to open his eye. He watched Phil frowning out the window. Or the few inches of window you could see out of. Clearly the snow storm they’d just barely beat to the cabin had been impressive. He reached out, pulling Phil back into bed and nuzzling against his neck “Nothing but this, actually.”

“Good. There’s six feet of snow out there.”

“Sounds like a good excuse to stay in bed.” Nick pressed another kiss to his neck and Phil hummed softly. It wasn’t completely an affirmative noise either. “We’ve got food, heat, water. What are you worried about?”

“I…” Phil frowned, more to himself than at Nick. “I don’t know. Old habit?”

Nick shook his head. “One that’s kept us alive for a long time.”

“Exactly.” Phil rolled over, pressing his lips to Nick and relaxing, just a little against him. “Can’t stop now. I don’t want to think about what would happen.”

“We left SHIELD for a week. The world’s clearly going to end either way.”

“Such an optimist.”

“I’m not the one climbing out of bed to bitch about the snow.”

Phil hummed thoughtfully and bumped their noses together. The tension seemed to be melting away just a little. “Pretty sure you need to play catch up more than I do in that department.”

“Then stop squirming and let me get back to catching up.” Nick nuzzled his neck again, running a hand down his back. For almost a minute, Phil managed to relax into the touches and kisses. “Do you trust me?”

He blinked up at Nick for a second. “Yes. But what—“

“I planned all this out so we could relax.” Nick kissed his lips softly. “There’s enough food here for twice as long as we’re planning on staying.” His lips moved down Phil’s throat. “There are a couple flats of bottled water in the pantry in case the pipes freeze.” He pulled back long enough to tug Phil’s t-shirt over his head before continuing to kiss a path down his chest. “The woodshed is stocked and accessible from the house so if the power does go down, we can build a fire, cook and stay warm.” He nipped at the skin just below Phil’s belly button and smiled up at him. “I got it covered. I promise.”

“Thought of everything, huh?” Phil shook his head. “Sorry. Force of habit.”

“I know. That’s why I did it all.” Nick nipped at the same spot again. “Happy now?”

“If you are.”

Nick laughed softly. “I’m always happy.”

“Most of SHIELD would disagree.”

“I thought you knew better.”

“I do.”

“Good.”

“Did you plan the snow storm too?”

“That one I can’t take credit for.” Nick pulled the waistband of Phil’s pajama pants down just enough to place another kiss on his skin. “Not going to look a gift horse in the mouth though.”

“Only you could see this as a positive _and_ set me up for a dirty comment.” Phil laughed softly. “Okay. You win. I’m happy.”

Nick chuckled against his skin and Phil shivered. “Good. I didn’t want to have to pull out all the bullshit romantic stuff all at once.”

“Romance? That’ll be interesting.” Phil smirked. “Making love in front of the fire kind of romance or something else?”

“Patience.” Nick chuckled again, nuzzling the spot where Phil’s leg met his groin through the pajama pants. “We’ve got all week.”

“And then some if that snow doesn’t move…”

“Mhmm. And you know what?” Phil shook his head as Nick looked up at him and smiled. “That makes me pretty damn happy too.”


End file.
